


How about some visual den den mushi and chill?

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Gen, Mihawk has unlimited subscription, References to Supernatural (TV), of course he does, to watch Dracula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Shanks takes a refugee on Mihawk's castle to watch Supernatural re-run. Mihawk wants to watch Dracula.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Dracule Mihawk
Kudos: 12





	How about some visual den den mushi and chill?

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Mihawk must have subscription to visual den den mushi. Kinda like Netflix.

"How are you feeling? Having person you've longed for decades in your arm? Sure you won't regret our deal."  
A pouncey man with strange accent speaks in self satisfactory notes it grates his nerve.

"Speak again and I'll make you regret that you ever agreed to meet with me."

"Tck!" The man flounces. "Now that you've got your pretty bird you don't give a single damn thing about me."

He huffs, making a show of a fake frustration. That man sure is in glee. But who wouldn't? Soon enough he'll be able to lay his hand on this man's pretty soul.

"See you in ten years, darling."

He blows a kiss and disappears.

.

.  
"Don't you ever dare." A black sword menacingly closes it's distance to Shanks' neck, only to stays dangerously in the place.

"What? And I thought you like watching Supernatural too!" Shanks sighs and forfeits his den den mushi remote control. He looks at the visual den den mushi that soon changes it's channel to somewhat disturbing dracula series.

"Watch the re-run on your own visual den den mushi, Red Hair."

Shanks pouts.

"But you paid for unlimited plan."

"So did you."

"Ben uses it to watch documentary channel. I don't wanna watch a random owl doing random things."

"And you think taking refugee in my castle will grant you a chance to re-watch your old drama series?"

"It's called Supernatural and you will like it too. There is vampire there like you, and the plot is good. You see there is this Dean Winchester and he is so badass he killed death and his younger brother even killed god."

"You are not converting me, Red Hair! We're watching Dracula."

"Damnit Mihawk!"

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I am picturing Shanks making a deal with Crowley to get Marco, but the more I type, I feel that it does not add up.  
> .  
> Shanks had been tempted with devil fruits all his life and he never so much shows his interest? So why now?  
> In the end I changed it to make silly fic.


End file.
